¿Destino o condena?
by Trio Infierno
Summary: Thor y Loki regresan a Asgard después de los hechos ocurridos en la película de Los Vengadores. Si el destino ya está escrito… Un deseo de un dios despojado de su inmortalidad y conocedor de la verdad ¿Será capaz de cambiarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Thor y Loki regresan a Asgard después de los hechos ocurridos en la película de Los Vengadores. El juicio inminente del hijo menor de Odín se aproxima, pero hay un peligro más allá que acecha al reino de Asgard y esta vez el culpable no es el dios de las mentiras. Aunque sin lugar a dudas se aprovechara de la situación para lograr sus objetivos. Versión personal sobre lo que pasara en Thor 2, y hechos que ocurran después. Aunque todos sabemos cuál es el final de esta historia: Ragnarök, tan solo falta conocer los hechos que llevan a aquel desenlace.

Si el destino ya está escrito… Un deseo de un dios despojado de su inmortalidad y conocedor de la verdad ¿Será capaz de cambiarlo?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Thor, Marvel y demás universos que se vean mencionados en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores en todos los campos.

La historia escrita es propiedad de mi demente, retorcido y alucinante cerebro. Así que pido excusas por si escribo fatal. Se hace lo que se puede :/

**Importante: **Puede que en algunos momentos (o en todo el fic) me salga del contexto del personaje, de alguna u otra manera. Pero me gusta ver a dioses como el propio Odín desprovistos de sus títulos y toda la parafernalia que tienen encima, creo yo que al final todos somos iguales, humanos, sentimentalistas, débiles, atormentados, algunas veces felices otras veces tristes. Todo dios o humano se ve regido por sólo una ley. Nada se crea nada se destruye, todo se transforma. Y el destino es un simple juego universal que puede ser alterado de maneras inimaginables e infinitas.

Nuevamente disculpas si escribo fatal, lo mío no es esto, son las ciencias xD.

Odín, el viejo y sabio padre de los dioses se mantenía con su típica expresión, inundada de la calma y la sabiduría de los años. Combinando aquella sensación de que el estuviese allí presente, pero a la vez ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos, en la infinidad de acontecimientos que presenciaba y tenía conocimiento, en las acciones que debía emprender día a día por el bien de Asgard… y también perder esa calma frente a los problemas que se presentaban pero sobre todo, lo que ahora llenaban sus pensamientos era la locura de su querido segundo hijo, su fracaso como padre y evidentemente que el destino era algo que estaba escrito. Y, que por más que desease cambiarlo, para el ser más poderoso en todos los nueve mundos, era una empresa totalmente imposible. Tanto Odín, como Loki y todos los residentes de Asgard tenían un futuro preestablecido… o mejor una propia condena.

El padre de todo se encontraba en una de las torres del enorme palacio dedicada a la Astronomia, era circular, y poseía un techo abierto hacia el firmamento, como de costumbre leer las estrellas se convertía en el refugio ante aquellos sentimientos de culpa y la impotencia que sentía, la soledad era una buena compañera cuando Odín no deseaba que sus verdaderos sentimientos fuesen leídos por el brillo opacado de sus ojos. Pero hubo algo que definitivamente alteraba aquella noche, pasos acelerados y agitados, los gritos de un hombre joven, y la guardia que pedía cortésmente que el deseo del rey era no ser molestado.

- ¡Es algo urgente! – grito un muy agitado Thor, abriendo las puertas de par en par, en su mirada había una mezcla de emoción, tristeza, ira, decepción y alegría. No se sabía cuál era la sensación mas predominante en el dios, tan solo se podía discernir que lo que fuese lo que causara aquella reacción en el, tenía relación con Odín, o mejor que este conociera lo que sucedía. – Padre, debemos hablar urgentemente. –

Odín movió ligeramente su mano, indicándole a los guardias que podían retirarse, cerrando tras de sí las puertas del observatorio, luego de posar su mirada sobre su hijo por unos instantes volvió la vista a la bóveda celeste.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabías? – un ahora muy enojado Thor se acerco a Odín colocándose frente a este mirándole fijamente. - ¡Es increíble padre! Loki está vivo y no planeabas decírmelo ¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Es mi hermano! Tantas noches sintiendo tristeza por su supuesta perdida y me vengo a enterar que está con vida… ¡Y su padre no es capaz de hacer nada! – bufo Thor.

- Hace un par de días me enteré de que efectivamente se encontraba con vida. Supongo que al igual que a mí, Heimdall te lo comunicó. – Odín aun se mantenía con la vista de su único ojo sano sobre el cielo, ignorando el contacto directo con Thor. Y sí, Heimdall fue quien hace un par de días se encargó de contar la noticia de que el segundo hijo de Odín, llorado y creído muerto por su familia se encontraba con vida al padre de todos. Pero como era de suponerse de Thor, quien volvía a aquellos arranques de impulsividad de su época de inmadurez, al conocer la noticia salió corriendo sin escuchar todo lo que el guardián de Bifrost tenía que contarle.

- Padre… ¿Lo tomas con tanta calma? ¡Vamos por el traigámosle de vuelta a casa! – el corazón de Thor saltó de alegría con aquella idea, recuperar a su hermano perdido, hacerle entender lo mucho que valía para él y sus padres. Borrar de su mente aquel sentimiento de inferioridad que el mismo se había forjado. Thor sabía que en parte inconscientemente ayudó a que en Loki creciera aquel resentimiento, pero tenía que recordarle a su hermano lo mucho que le estimaba y respetaba. Él lo recuperaría y volvería a ser aquel hermano del pasado que era su compañero en batallas, los buenos y malos ratos. Sí, Thor estaba decidido y su voluntad no se quebrantaría ante nada… pero la mano de Odin sobre su hombro derecho seria un vaticinio de que sus expectativas eran tan débiles como un castillo de naipes.

- Supongo que no escuchaste todo lo que Heimdall tenía para decir. – el ojo bueno de Odín, por fin vio directamente a Thor y un destello de melancolía pasó fugazmente por su mirada a pesar de que el padre de todo aun mantenía su apariencia de serenidad encima. – Sí, él está vivo. Pero está causando graves desastres en Midgard. Su ambición le ha llevado a poner en grave peligro a sus habitantes… - Odín suspiro pesadamente – Ahora es una amenaza -.

La sonrisa de alegría que llevaba Thor en su rostro desapareció como cuando una vela es apagada por una ráfaga de viento, el dios del trueno observó a su padre, tratando de hallar una respuesta, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, de su perdida y del dolor, nuevamente la sombra de la guerra le atrapara. Thor no creía que Loki fuese capaz de volver a dañar, volver a buscar aquel poder, ese ideal estúpido que le corroía la cabeza como ácido y le hacía perder la cordura. – Yo creí… que el… - Thor bajó su mirada, entendía perfectamente que el ataque a la tierra no era más que un hecho para provocarle y causar daño a los seres humanos. Thor se convirtió en uno de los protectores de aquel lugar, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Todas las acciones de Loki, en el fondo eran su culpa, ya que el odio que su hermano sentía por él era lo que le impulsaba a tomar las acciones bélicas contra los humanos. Ellos no debían pagar por él, la única forma de evitar que sangre inocente se derramara seria detener a Loki.

Odín le dio la espalda nuevamente a Thor volviendo a la lectura de las estrellas. – Posee el Teseracto. Y será un peligro total si aquel objeto cae en malas manos, no las de Loki, sino de quienes andan detrás de él. Los chitauri desean el poder del Teseracto, con una fuente de energía tan poderosa, los nueve mundos están en un terrible peligro-

Thor aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la última confrontación con su hermano causó graves estragos en un pueblo de Midgard, el cual quedó destruido después de su pelea con El Destructor. Loki llevó al líder de los gigantes de hielo hasta la cámara de su padre, con el único objetivo de enseñarle a Odín que era una persona digna también para dirigir Asgard, sus acciones trataban de ganarse el reconocimiento y aceptación de su padre… ahora Loki perdió tal propósito y por lo visto su ambición creció y se re-direccionó hacia la destrucción. Thor fue a hablar para pedir a su padre ir a salvar Midgard, pero una señal de este con su mano le hizo permanecer en silencio. Aún no terminaba.

**- Thor… debes detener a Loki. – sentenció Odín**

El recuerdo de aquella noche permanecía muy fresco en la mente de Odín, quien ahora vigilante en la torre de Astronomía, esperaba el arribo de Thor. Desde el día en que marchó, el padre de todo, rara vez se alejaba de aquel lugar y en su ausencia quedaban sus dos fieles cuervos, siendo guardianes por si algo ocurría, o más bien alguien llegaba.

_El hecho de mandar a Thor a Midgard implico el uno de unos artefactos mágicos tan poderosos y tan recelosamente guardados por el padre de todos, que eran capaces de realizar la labor de Bifrost y enviar al propio Thor a Midgard, con el puente aún destruido. _

_- ¿Qué es eso padre? – preguntó Thor observando el pequeño cofre que tenia Odín en sus manos, dentro de aquel objeto se encontraban varias piedrecillas de tamaño irregular, planas y grises, con varias runas grabadas en estas. Las cuales desprendían magia o eso era lo que sentía el dios del trueno._

_- Son las piedras de Norn, al igual que tu martillo guardan parte del poder de Asgard. – las piedras empezaron a irradiar un brillo dorado y flotaron en el aire alrededor de los dos hombres, a la vez que una ligera resonancia se escuchaba por el lugar. Las piedras por sí mismas tenían vida y ese ruido era una especie de comunicación entre las mismas. – Y son las que te ayudarán a llegar a Midgard, hijo. –_

_Thor observó asombrado lo que ocurría, quizá en algún pasado escuchó algo de aquellos artefactos, pero él no era quien colocaba atención en las clases de historia, lo hacia Loki. El dios del trueno suspiro profundamente y se ubicó en el centro de la habitación. – Padre, quiero pedirte algo… - la voz del dios del trueno alcanzó a apagarse con el final de la frase. – Sé que tu y yo somos los únicos, bueno aparte de Heimdall que sabemos lo que ocurre con Loki. Por favor padre, no comuniques nada por el momento al concejo hasta cuando regrese con Loki. El aún es mi hermano y es tu hijo. – el dios del trueno a pesar de todo, aun intercedía por su hermano y las terribles cosas a las que aún era capaz de hacer.- Debemos salvar aquella parte buena que aún reside en él… confía en mi … Por favor. -_

_Odín se mantuvo en silencio observando a su compasivo hijo, muchos dirían que Thor es demasiado estúpido, otros que el amor que profesaba por Loki creó una venda que nadie podría quitarle al dios del trueno. Sea cual fuera la verdad, no se escuchó alguna respuesta. Ya que inmediatamente las piedras se movieron agrupándose en grupos de tres en ciertas posiciones alrededor del dios del trueno, para luego unirse las unas a las otras por haces de luz dorado, inundando toda la sala y causando que la resonancia fuese más fuerte y armónica. Cuando todo estuvo listo Thor fue inundado por aquella misma luz y una columna dorada cayó desde el cielo, llevándose al dios del trueno hasta la tierra._

Todo lo demás es historia…

Loki sentía aquel sabor amargo de la sangre, una combinación de sal con hierro. Desde el momento en que le colocaron aquella mordaza en la boca, el dios de las mentiras no paraba de apretar y hacer rechinar los dientes, tanto para hacerse daño a sí mismo y estar tragando su propia sangre sin rechistar. Sus ojos se clavaban en cada uno de los presentes como dagas envenenadas, no podía ocultar el odio y la humillación que sentía en aquellos momentos, mientras estaba rodeado por el grupo de bobalicones que se hacían llamar lo Vengadores y que contra todo pronóstico defendiendo a la tierra de su invasión, recuperaron el Teseracto y finalmente le derrotaron. Los odiaba a todos, deseaba su muerte, quería hacerlos sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, haciéndoles pagar su burla, eran patéticas y pobres criaturas. Insectos, basura, la escoria que debía estar bajo sus pies rogándole misericordia, si antes Loki estaba lleno de rencor ahora rebosaba y se envenenaba más con aquel sentimiento. Claro que se vengaría, claro que aplastaría cada una de sus patéticas vidas y disfrutaría hacerlo mientras se revolcaban en la derrota. Antes de que el poder del cubo los llevara a él y a Thor de regreso a Asgard, su mirada con un leve destello de magia se clavó en la persona que encerraba el poder de Hulk, no sería la última vez que se cruzarían sus caminos… Loki lo juró.

Una nueva columna de luz, esta vez de tonalidades azules y blancas, que desprendía mucha más energía que la que invocaron las piedras de Norn, cayó sobre la torre de Astronomía. El viento se arremolinó violentamente, causando que los objetos de la habitación se movieran y que algunos cayeran de las repisas. En el centro de la habitación, el mismo lugar desde el cual hace un par de días Thor partió solo, este regresaba triunfante y acompañado del hombre que fue capaz de causar un terrible daño sobre la tierra, puso en peligro la existencia de los humanos, casi mata lo mata y por poco abre las puertas para lo que podría ser el principio del caos en todos los nueve mundos. Por poco Loki condenaría al universo a una fuerza que con el poder del Teseracto sería el verdugo de los mundos de universo. El dios de las mentiras cegado por su ambición de poder, en aquellos momentos no comprendía el tamaño de sus acciones, pero en algún futuro lo haría y el conocimiento de aquello no le haría cambiar de opinión para nada. Ya que al final Loki siempre seria el sinónimo de caos.

Thor y Loki, al igual que las personas que se encontraban en la habitación estarían cegados momentáneamente por la intensidad de la luz, en Asgard el velo de la noche ya había caído y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad sobre el cielo. En la torre de Astronomía, Odín se encontraba empuñando su lanza y vistiendo su uniforme de guerra, a su lado un grupo de diez miembros de la fuerza élite de los Einhenjar le escoltaban, con sus armaduras doradas manteniendo empuñadas sus espadas y escudos en señal de alerta por si algo ocurría al regreso del dios del trueno.

Thor se mantuvo en silencio observaba de reojo a Loki, sentía pena por su hermano, ¿En qué momento se convirtió en lo que es ahora? Le dolía verlo con aquella mordaza, parecía un perro, ahora Loki, para Thor era la sombra del hombre inteligente, astuto, el consejero, el hermano, el amigo y todas las cosas buenas que fue en un pasado. Detestaba ese ser arrogante que perdió todo el rumbo en su vida tan sólo porque le cegaba el hecho de sentirse la sombra de Thor. Si estuviese en sus manos Thor y conociera desde un principio lo que ocurría con su hermano, estaba seguro que hubiese sido capaz de abdicar por su derecho al trono a favor de Loki, bien su padre en algún momento se los dijo, ambos nacieron para ser reyes, ambos tenían la misma probabilidad de ser unos brillantes gobernantes y llevar a Asgard a la gloria. Ellos podían construir un futuro brillante juntos, como hermanos… pero a veces la realidad y la verdad son asuntos que se encargan de romper sueños y labrar otros destinos. Thor sabía que Odín no era el padre de Loki, que no compartían la misma sangre y que aquello fue el detonante de que el dios de las mentiras se lanzara a un abismo de oscuridad del cual le estaba costando a Thor sacarle. Pero por otro lado bien sabio que a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre, algo si era seguro: en su corazón, en su mente, en su alma, él era su hermano. Su adorado hermano, su mejor amigo y por quien estaría dispuesto a luchar hasta el final de sus días. Thor quería salvarle, quería extenderle su mano para que no se dejara ahogar más en la oscuridad. Pero con situaciones como esta, donde la seguridad de un lugar como la tierra estaba comprometida, cada vez más y más constantemente la imagen de su hermano soltándose y dejando ser tragado por el oscuro y abismal espacio se repetía cada vez más en su mente.

Por su parte ahora Loki se divertía con observar al anciano Odín, altanero como siempre a pesar de haber sido derrotado en uno de los cuantos planes que ejecutaría no se arrastraría como un perdedor, ni mucho menos se humillaría ante su derrota. Puede que los humanos y Thor le ganaran esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Un par de soldados se acercaron a los dos príncipes y de una forma rápida y quizá un poco descortés, tomaron el contenedor del Terceracto para llevarlo a la cámara de tesoros, custodiado por los más altos sistemas de seguridad, que tanto Thor como Loki conocían perfectamente. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, ninguno de los hijos, bueno sólo Thor quien tenía la posibilidad de hablar no emitía alguna palabra, Odín permanecía impasible, mirando a el par de muchachos frente a sus ojos. Analizando cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada mirada esperando el momento propicio para hablar. Pero en el fondo sentía que aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que le acompaño desde aquel día cuando Loki se arrojó al vacío le estaba carcomiendo de una forma más punzante y dolorosa. Y nuevamente una pesada e inamovible verdad se presentaba frente a él: todo estaba escrito y todo se cumpliría.

Por su parte en la mente de Loki, el único sentimiento que afloraba era el odio, sabía que el silencio de Odín tan solo era una forma más de humillarle, esa forma en que le observaba, sintiéndose como un padre decepcionado por el comportamiento errático de uno de sus hijos. Si pudiese hablar le gritaría a Odín que dejara aquel estúpido y superficial espectáculo. Si al mostrarse así era capaz de engañar a todos los habitantes de Asgard le importaba un bledo, a él no lo engañaba, sabía que Odín se regocijaba en el fracaso de Loki. Que se moría de ganas de felicitar a Thor, _"Bien campeón salvaste la tierra ahora toma una galleta"_. Loki sentía asco y repulsión por tan solo ver a Odín, estúpido y manipulador viejo, el debería ser llamado el verdadero dios de las mentiras, hacia que todo el pueblo de Asgard comiera de la palma de su mano ya que se encargo de esconder la propia verdad y hacer que todo quedara de tal forma que el único condenado fuese Loki. No tenia deseos de ver aquella falsa tristeza de padre, no deseaba tener sobre él aquella mirada de melancolía de Thor, esa falsedad, todas aquellas mentiras, rodeado de engaño, de bases de arena que se desmoronaban una y otra vez… era algo ridículo, pero la única verdad o mejor el único conocedor de la verdad era a quien le otorgaban el titulo de mentiroso y embaucador ¿Irónico, no?

- Llévenlo a la prisión que se le ha dispuesto. – Por fin hablo Odín sacando de su letargo a Thor a la vez que Loki levantaba su cabeza en señal de orgullo cuando un par de guardias se acercaron a él – Loki hijo de Odín, en una semana serás juzgado por los crímenes de traición, conspiración y poner en peligro los nueve reinos con el uso de Artefactos prohibidos. - la única vez que Loki se vio alterado desde el momento de su captura fue justo cuando Odín le reconoció como su hijo, llenándose de ira y jalando el agarre de los guardias, intentando gritar a pesar de tener aquella mordaza que no era el hijo de Odín, palabras que se escucharon como jadeos, pero que el padre de todos escuchó perfectamente. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido y para sorpresa del propio Odín aun lo consideraba uno de sus hijos, un ser amado.

Loki se marchó acompañado del resto de guardias, hacia una de las prisiones del palacio dejando a Odín y Thor solos, a sus propios modos consternados y preocupados por quien en algún futuro sería algo más que un dolor de cabeza. Thor por su parte observo a su padre, estaba cansado no físicamente pero si mentalmente, aunque momentos antes de volver a Asgard la compañía de sus amigos humanos levanto su ánimo, ver a su hermano en tales condiciones era como una abrupta caída. - Desearía arreglar todo esto, me siento demasiado culpable… - exclamó el guerrero de cabellos rubios, deseaba dormir y meditar todo con más calma, se inclino levemente ante su padre y se marchó del lugar.

Odín vio como su hijo se retiraba, caminó hacia el lugar desde el cual observaba las estrellas, sus pasos eran lentos mostrando que el paso del tiempo hacia mella en su vitalidad, pero más que nada situaciones como esa atacaban su corazón. Amaba a Thor y Loki por igual, pero debía mostrarse como un rey y una de las reglas como gobernante es que nadie te viese débil o afectado por alguna situación. El era la cabeza y el ejemplo de Asgard, el era los pilares que mantenían a todo el reino unido y lleno de la paz, que se ha disfrutado desde hace tantas eras. Pero también él era un hombre, en eso se convertía cuando se despojaba de todos sus títulos, un hombre que tenía en sus manos una de las más terribles de las tragedias.

- Yo también Thor… yo también… - susurro al viento nocturno Odín.

**Yo creo que Odín no es de piedra, por esa razón es que en este capítulo me he tomado la libertad de ver un poco en sus pensamientos y en el hecho que se siente culpable por lo que ha pasado con Loki. Así que disculpas si ha salido demasiado fuera de contexto, pero quiero verle sufrir, quiero que de alguna forma pague por ser tan rata con Loki. Pero más que nada él quería cambiar las cosas con su hijo, evidentemente él conoce lo que se dijo acerca del fin del mundo, pero tenía el deseo de cambiar las cosas. Lo que sucede querido viejo Odín es que cambiar el orden del universo requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad, cosa que carece Odín con Loki, si le hubiese puesto más entusiasmo obviamente algo hubiese cambiado, pero Odín es demasiado tranquilo para tomar las cosas.**

**Las piedras de Norn si existen, están en uno de los comics Ultimate Thor, y han sido una base importante para todo lo que vendrá de aquí para arriba. Asgard es un lugar lleno de misterios y secretos deliciosamente explotables para una trama, especialmente para lo que tengo de teorías que sucederá en Thor 2. También tengo planes para unir la película con lo que sucederá en los Vengadores en su segunda entrega. Muchos planes… planes y más planes, hay que esperar como se dan.**

**Sé que el fic está enfocado en Loki, pero al ser una historia que encierra a todo un universo y hechos que afectaran a todo Asgard y Midgard, puede que en momentos me distancie del personaje, pero lo que tengo guardado para el dios del engaño es genial y para los fans de Loki y Sigyn ella obviamente aparecerá, tan solo tengo que hacer que las cosas encajen.**

**Y nada mas por el momento… disfrutad de mis desvariaciones mentales y desde ya pido disculpas por alguna tontería que escriba mal. Hay un puesto de tomates al lado para que me los lancen (¿?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki caminaba con orgullo y con actitud altanera a la vez que era escoltado hacia la prisión, era una situación muy similar a la que vivió con aquellos humanos y aquella base que volaba por los cielos, sino que esta vez no quería ser capturado ni tenia un plan establecido ¿O no? Del dios del engaño no se podía esperar una actitud lineal, un patrón de comportamiento o un resultado previsible, siempre existían planes tras los planes, alternativas y caminos. Siempre habían opciones y todas tenían la misma validez o eran igual de descartables. Por el momento era un prisionero, el cual recibiría todo el peso de la ley de Asgard por sus terribles acciones… pero, ¿Hasta cuándo?

Recorrieron los pasillos del dorado palacio por unos minutos, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de color plateado, obviamente no se trataba de una prisión, más bien de una habitación "especial". Esta poseía un tamaño aceptablemente grande, una cama sencilla, una mesa y una silla, además de un enorme ventanal desde la cual se podía ver todo el palacio y sus alrededores, pero provista de una protección mágica que no permitiría que nadie escapase por aquel medio. Pero además de aquellas "comodidades" de una celda especial, el dios del engaño sentía que aquel sitio poseía una característica especial: anulaba su magia. Era lo mas seguro, ya que empezaba a sentirse un poco cansado y que su poder estaba menguado de una manera drástica. Al parecer el padre de todo estaba preparado para la victoria de Thor… "_que poca cosa me ve"_ pensó Loki.

Uno de los dos guardias que le llevaba de los brazos lo empujó hacia la habitación, al parecer por fin aquellos asgarianos que le detestaban a sus espaldas tenían el motivo para tratarlo como se les viniera en gana y ya no tenían que disimular respecto por el príncipe. Loki se limitó a clavarles una mirada llena de odio, en un juego largo siempre hay modo de desquitarse y cuando el tuviese la oportunidad aquellas personas que le odian y sienten asco hacia él, implorarán la muerte y rogarán por sus vidas ante la ira del dios del engaño. Loki escuchó los pasos del grupo de guardias y como estos se alejaban, estaría solo un buen tiempo o eso es lo que creía.

Loki observó su nuevo hogar, el cielo estrellado de Asgard siempre era un espectáculo atrayente a la vista, por más de que se hubiese crecido viéndole, siempre las estrellas cautivaban al joven de cabellos negros. Con aquella mordaza en su rostro y las esposas, al parecer aquella noche tendría que pasar con esos objetos, hasta cuando el bueno para nada de Thor apareciera en su plan de buen hermano y se los quitara. Recordar a Thor siempre le causaba un amargo sabor de boca, que una vena de ira se formara en su frente y su cuerpo sintiera asco de tan solo escuchar su nombre, aparte de la cólera que le inundaba.

Como lo odiaba, el hijo bonito, el hijo perfecto, el héroe, el más amado por todos, el predilecto y obviamente el heredero del trono. Thor era todas aquellas cosas que Loki mas anhelaba en el mundo. Thor era todo aquello que Loki nunca tendría porque en realidad su hermano era un vil ladrón, quien le robo todos aquellos derechos que Loki merecía pero que nunca obtendría, ni aunque fuese el hijo de sangre de Odín, simplemente el destino de Loki era ser odiado y detestado por su simple existencia, que destino tan _patético_.

Loki trató de dejar los pensamientos de odio hacia el inútil de Thor por unos momentos, tenía que planear ciertas cosas y como colocar toda aquella situación a su favor, el cielo de Asgard estaba espectacular aquella noche, al menos tendría una buena fuente de inspiración por el momento. Por el firmamento se podían vislumbrar varias constelaciones y estrellas que brillaban intensamente, los colores del universo, por un lado tonalidades verdes y violetas, otras rojas y azules por el otro; todos juntos en agrupaciones de estrellas grandes y pequeñas, en forma de espirales, círculos o simplemente amorfas, eran como una enorme obra de arte que no tenía un principio ni un fin específico y que podía ser interpretada de tan diversas maneras como espectadores que le apreciaban.

Algo que sin lugar a dudas era uno de los beneficios de Asgard era que el universo se podía apreciar de una forma más _cercana_, mas _intima_. Los pensamientos de Loki volvían a recordar aquellos mundos que visitó cuando todos le creían muerto, todos tenían cierto potencial, eran fáciles de dominar, poseían una enorme fuerza bélica y estaban dispuestos a conquistar otros mundos por el simple deseo de enfrentar una batalla. Pero, algo que Loki no quería admitir que Asgard, era sin lugar a dudas el mejor y el más hermoso de todos los sitios que visitó. La sensación de calma que le otorgaba el lugar era totalmente única, aunque fuese un gigante de hielo, el hijo de Laufey en realidad era un Asgariano de corazón, hecho que de alguna forma pesaría al final… porque se puede engañar al universo entero, pero nunca a sí mismo.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose sacó a Loki de su estado de meditación, no se escuchaban tan decididos ni pesados como los de Thor, ni con el compas característico de los pasos de los soldados. Más bien eran ligeros, rápidos y un poco nerviosos, Loki sintió curiosidad por la persona que se acercaba, al parecer se trataba de una mujer por la naturaleza de los mismos ¿Acaso se trataba de su madre? Bueno ella no era su madre, la mujer que fingió que lo era por tanto tiempo. La puerta de aquella prisión se abrió, mostrando en la penumbra la figura de una mujer que sostenía una bandeja con un montón de cosas, llevaba puesto un vestido azul marcado a su figura que llegaba hasta el piso, por su apariencia era una mujer joven; obviamente no se trataba de su madre. Gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana donde justamente se encontraba el príncipe observando las estrellas pudo determinar de quien se trataba.

_¿Sigyn?_ Pensó Loki. Una expresión de sorpresa invadió su rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un niño de cabellos negros se mantenía en silencio observando por los ventanales del gran palacio dorado hacia los patios, como otro grupo de niños, cuatro varones y una chica, reían, jugueteaban y peleaban entre ellos. Por la tristeza marcada en sus ojos y su rostro melancólico y aburrido, sentía envidia por los buenos momentos que aquel grupo pasaba y que él no podía compartir. El pequeño Loki, veía a su hermano jugar con quienes se convertirían en los tres guerreros y Lady Sif, a emular batallas y luchar juntos derrotando a imaginarios gigantes de hielo. Loki suspiraba profundamente y recordaba como el grupo se deshizo de él, tan sólo porque no se sentían bien con la presencia del hijo menor de Odín.

_- Pero Thor… sabes que vamos a practicar nuestras habilidades de batalla – rechistaba Fandral, un chico de cabellos rubios._

_- Y sin ofender tu hermanito es demasiado… pequeñito y débil para como estamos acostumbrados a jugar – Volstagg el más alto y fornido de los niños también se quejaba de la presencia de Loki. – Hasta Sif puede con nosotros y eso que es chica… -_

_La mirada asesina de Sif, quien en aquellos momentos aun poseía sus rubios cabellos hizo callar al grandulón. – Thor, no es que queramos ser descorteces o algo por el estilo. Pero después no queremos tener problemas con Odín si algo le ocurre a Loki. – comento la jóven. _

_El pequeño Thor escuchaba las razones de sus amigos, pero era demasiado terco, y más cuando quería que su hermano le acompañase. – Pero es mi hermano, no podemos irnos a jugar y dejarle ahí botado nada más. Y ustedes no han visto lo que Loki puede hacer. –_

_- Aparte de las bromas de mal gusto… dudo que pueda hacer algo más. – Hogun quien se mantuvo callado hasta el momento no pudo evitar lanzar otra queja sobre Loki._

_El aludido, permanecía tras una columna escuchando toda la conversación, aunque cualquier niño saldría corriendo o enfrentaría a quienes hablaban tan mal de él, Loki prefirió permanecer en silencio y guardar todas aquellas palabras en su corazón. Guardaba las habladurías, guardaba los insultos, guardaba su enojo, guardaba la frustración. Siempre lo hacía porque detestaba que alguien le viese como una persona aún más débil de lo que era considerado. Exteriorizar sus sentimientos ahora lo llevaría a un nivel aun más patético y que las burlas ahora si nunca terminaran. Por eso Loki siempre tenía su semblante serio y sombrío, poco a poco su corazón estaba aprendiendo a congelar aquellas palabras y a levantar la frente a pesar de que todos desearan su caída. Pero cada día todo se volvió más difícil de sobrellevar para un niño que hasta ahora tenía 10 años._

_Thor se acercó a su hermano para llevarle a jugar. - ¡Ven Loki! Vamos a pasar una buena tarde. – el chico rubio le tomo de su mano pero esta vez Loki soltó el agarre. – Lo siento Thor, pero no tengo deseos de jugar. Quiero ir a la biblioteca a preparar la lección de la próxima semana. – mintió Loki como casi siempre lo hacía._

_- Está bien. – Thor giro los ojos y respiro pesadamente. – Pero después quiero jugar contigo, siempre tendré tiempo para ti hermano. – exclamó el chico para luego irse a jugar con sus amigos._

Y así era como nuevamente Loki era dejado a un lado por las influencias de los amigos de Thor, a pesar de que este siempre quisiera involucrar a su hermano en los juegos, siempre tratando de quedar bien ante todos, cuando ya la semilla del odio y el rencor crecía en el pequeño Loki. Dejando de torturarse viendo aquel espectáculo, donde ahora Thor estaba volando por los aires por obra de Volstagg, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a entretenerse con los libros de la biblioteca. Detestaba que en Asgard el sinónimo de éxito y poder fuese ser un bruto que levantaba unos tantos kilogramos de peso o golpeara fuerte, y el hecho de ser alguien inteligente fuese pasado siempre por alto y considerado como una debilidad. Nadie era capaz de reconocer el talento que poseía Loki, era una enorme enciclopedia, una mente brillante que encontraba soluciones prácticas para los problemas, además de almacenar grandes cantidades de información de una forma sumamente rápida y efectiva. Y ni hablar de su habilidad con la magia, era demasiado innata y superior, los maestros de Loki en tales aspectos estaban fascinados con aquellas características, pero como siempre lo que más se aplaudía en la corte era cuantos cerdos levantaba el bruto de Thor.

En el fondo, no tenía demasiados deseos de ir a encerrarse a la biblioteca (y quizá por eso fue que tomo un camino más largo para llegar a esta) Loki llegó hasta uno de los jardines interiores adornados por una hermosa fuente central en la cual, alguien estaba arrojando piedrecitas y murmurando (al parecer con enojo) algunas palabras que en primer momento no eran entendibles. El príncipe cautelosamente se escondió tras de una de las columnas y ver de quien se trataba.

Una niña, de su misma edad, con un poco de piedras en sus manos, con un vestido azul cielo y de unos largos y ondulados cabellos rojizos, era la que murmuraba y lanzaba las piedras a la fuente. Se podía notar que estaba enojada, e inclusive sus pies y la punta de su vestido estaban mojados y llenos de lodo, al parecer estuvo entrando a la fuente y se embarro con la tierra del jardín. – Como detesto que siempre me hagan esto… - lanzaba una piedra – siempre me hacen lo mismo – luego otra – ¡y como una tonta caigo siempre! – apretaba los puños y botaba las rocas al piso para luego terminar en un puchero. A Loki aquella situación le pareció divertida, lanzando una leve risa que alertó a la chica de su presencia. -¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto la niña cuyo rostro ya se podía ver. Una carita redonda, que ahora estaba levemente asustada pero más enojada y aquellos brillantes y llamativos ojos azules. - ¿Quién está ahí? ¡O no dudare en llenarte de piedras la cara! – chilló nuevamente.

Loki sabía que esta era su oportunidad de fastidiar a alguien, era una de las cosas que le ponía de buen humor, hacer bromas y ridiculizar a los demás, así podía desquitarse del mal que le hacían a él. El príncipe salió de su escondite para presentarse a la jovencita, la cual palideció levemente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad. - ¡Oh! Príncipe Loki, yo lo siento. – balbuceaba la niña, sabía que por la no muy amable respuesta se metería en problemas si es que era el deseo de Loki denunciarle por ser irrespetuosa con él.

Por otro lado el chico le observaba divertido, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, veía como la chiquilla trataba de no perder la compostura al estar frente a un miembro de la familia real. Y también como observaba sus ropas, no estaba en condiciones para estar frente a un príncipe, pero había algo que le agradaba de la situación, Loki no sabía el porqué, puede ser que la sensación de superioridad le agradaba, o quizá la compañía de la jovencita. De la cual empezaba a recordar que vio en compañía de una de las familias nobles de Asgard, quizá era una de las hijas de los hombres que siempre venían a tratar de política con su padre.

La chica estaba concentrada en mejorar su aspecto y Loki tan divertido en burlarse internamente de la situación, que la jovencita pelirroja caminó demasiado hacia atrás hasta terminar tropezando y cayendo hacia la fuente, pero como Loki estaba tan cerca, alcanzó a jalarle de una de las mangas de su camisa y los dos terminaron empapados en medio de la fuente.

- Ahhh ¡Que torpe! – se quejo la niñita empapada

- De eso no hay duda – Exclamó Loki tratando de reincorporarse.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión – el enojo estaba nublando el escaso sentido común de la chiquilla respondiendo groseramente a Loki. Reacción que no termino en las palabras sino que lanzo un poco de agua para molestar al príncipe.

- ¡hey! – Loki a su vez también lanzó agua sobre la chica. Duraron un rato lanzándose agua por aquí y por allá, hasta cuando terminaron cansados, los dos se miraron y como niños que son capaces de olvidar los problemas terminaron en carcajadas.

Una situación normal que se podría dar entre dos niños, pero uno de ellos no era cualquier niño, era Loki. Cualquier familiar cercano y que lo conociera lo suficiente, observaría aterrado la escena. El príncipe no era un niño que sonreía a menudo, mucho menos que riera a carcajadas como en aquel momento, disfrutando de una clara situación de irrespeto hacia su persona. Era un hecho totalmente excepcional que ocurría con una extraña. Hasta con el pequeño Thor era raro presenciar una situación así, cuando el joven rubio ponía de su parte para hacer a su hermano sonreír, tan solo lograba conseguir ligeras sonrisas por parte de Loki.

La niña, con total seguridad se levantó de la fuente y extendió su mano a Loki para ayudarle a levantarse. – Hola, me llamo Sigyn. – a la vez que le esbozó una linda sonrisa.

Loki, tan sólo le miro raro y extrañado, no le extendió la mano y se levantó por sí mismo. A pesar de actuar un poco diferente nunca perdía su esencia, quería demostrar que era autosuficiente y no necesitaba la ayuda ni mucho menos la autocompasión de nadie. – Yo puedo solo. – refutó.

- Bueno, que conste que intenté ser amable – La niña se alejó de la fuente y volvió a su tarea de recolectar piedrecillas. Lo bueno es que Asgard andaba en la época de clima cálido, por lo que a esas horas de la tarde, el sol aun brillaba intensamente y el frio no sería un problema.

Loki, volvió su mirada sobre la niña, quien ahora le ignoraba de una forma grosera. _"La loca de las piedras"_ pensó para sus adentros. - ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó curioso.

- Lanzo piedras. – respondió tajante _"No, mírame ando danzando, señor obviedad_" – estoy enojada. -

- Dudo que eso ayude en algo. –

- Claro que ayuda, al menos así se me va el enojo. – Sigyn le alcanzó unas cuantas piedrecillas a Loki. – Pienso en algo que me hace enojar y las lanzo. – la niña tomo una de las piedras y la arrojo a la fuente con fuerza. – De esa forma en parte dejo de pensar en lo que me causo ira…. Inténtalo. –

Loki la miró raro y lanzó una de las piedras con poca fuerza. – No funciona. –

- Claro que no funciona tonto, si no piensas en lo que te hace enojar. –

- No me llames así. –

- Pues hazlo bien. –

Loki suspiro profundamente, de alguna forma se encargaría de que a esa niña latosa pagara por ser tan irrespetuosa con él. – Esto es ridículo. – Loki cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que ocurrió con Thor y sus pesados amigos hace un rato. Sentía todo el enojo y la frustración recorriendo su cuerpo y aquel sentimiento de rencor y desprecio, pero sobre todo la soledad, en el fondo odiaba siempre sentirse así, sin el apoyo de nadie, por más que le dijeran que lo querían y era una persona valiosa, siempre sentía que todo era una sarta de mentiras bien elaboradas. Apretó la piedrecita con fuerza y la arrojo a la fuente, esta cayó lejos y se hundió en el agua.

- Perfecto.- exclamó Sigyn - ¿Mejor? –

- Sí. – Loki se sintió ligeramente aliviado al poder deshacerse, aunque fuese de alguna forma, pequeña (y al parecer irrelevante) del enojo que sentía por lo que recientemente ocurrió con su hermano.

- ¿Ahora si aceptaras que funciona? – Sigyn era una chica lista y aunque en un principio Loki vio una oportunidad para hacerle pasar un mal rato, la niña para su sorpresa demostró que tenía un fuerte temperamento.

-Pues debo admitir que ayuda un poco. – el príncipe esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

Sigyn alzó su mirada al cielo y a unas cuantas nubes que deambulaban por este. – Me gustaría ser una nube. –

"_Ahora la loca de las rocas se cree nube"_ Loki nuevamente arqueó sus cejas por lo que decía la chica.

- Así no tendría que complacer a mi madre ni escuchar a las tontas de mis hermanas. Ni tener que comportarme de cierta forma. – observó de reojo a Loki. – Ni tener que ir bajando la cabeza ante los príncipes cuando puedo empapar a uno… - sonrió ligeramente -y poder ir a donde yo quiera y hacer lo que desee.-

- Libertad y autonomía. – susurró Loki

- Auto ¿Qué? –

- Lo que dices. Que tonta eres sino sabes de lo que hablas. –

- Es más tonto el que considera a todo tonto. –

Loki levantó la mirada al cielo al igual que la niña para observar las nubes. – Que molesta eres… Sigyn. -

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El dios del engaño reacciono después de observar a la mujer, ahora mostrando una actitud de odio y reproche arqueando una de sus cejas. Aunque una parte de su ser se sentía aliviado, y quizá un poco mas por la presencia de la chica, otra parte de si mismo le decía que aquello era una clara ofensa hacia él. Al parecer su madre envió a la joven a verle, en señal de que no era capaz de ver a su hijo, convertido en lo que Odín siempre quiso que fuera: un monstruo.

La joven estaba allí, quieta y en silencio, al parecer no cambio desde la última vez que le vio, seguía con aquel rostro angelical, que encerraba una juventud y belleza que ninguna otra mujer en Asgard poseía. Su tez blanca, aquellos labios carnosos y rosados, su cabello rojizo que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda, pero sobre todo aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, los cuales poseían un brillo especial. Un brillo que encerraba una enorme alegría, que tenían esperanza y reflejaban el manojo de sentimientos que era la joven en aquellos instantes.

Sigyn por su parte no podía articular ni una sola palabra, estaba allí porque se entero gracias a la reina que en cualquier momento llegaría Thor en compañía de Loki. A lo largo de los años Sigyn se ganó un lugar de confianza en el círculo más cercano a Frigga, siendo una leal sirviente (más bien compañera ya que la joven era hija de nobles) por lo que la reina le confió detalles sobre la forma en que regresarían los dos príncipes y lo que sucedía en Midgard. Más que nada la joven doncella se encargó que dar ánimos y escuchar la pena de la reina por el errático comportamiento de su segundo hijo, la culpa y la impotencia al no saber qué hacer al respecto. Las noches de guardia de Odín, eran las noches de guardia de Frigga y Sigyn, aunque el padre de todo le tenía prohibido a la reina acercarse en primer momento a la llegada de los príncipes, ella tenía un plan, no quería dejar a Loki en una situación adversa, quería mostrarle que los sentimientos de una madre no cambiaban y a pesar de que no fuese su hijo ella le amaba. Tan solo quería recuperarlo.

Es por eso que Frigga ordenó a la joven Sigyn que estuviese pendiente de lo que ocurría en el observatorio, aguardando la llegada de Thor y Loki, hasta cuando el día llegó y, gracias a las propias influencias de la reina pudo terminar allí, en aquella habitación como enviada de la reina. Su labor se limitaría a llevar un poco de comida y revisar las heridas del príncipe, pero también tenía un par de objetivos más: ser una enviada de la reina y el más personal de todos saber cómo se encontraba Loki. Su amistad con el segundo hijo de Odín desafiaba la lógica de cualquier habitante de Asgard… porque los sentimientos de la joven hacia Loki, eran demasiado fuertes para ser pasados por alto.

Sigyn dejó la bandeja con la comida y los implementos necesarios para la curación sobre la mesa que estaba en el lugar. Se movía lenta y cautelosamente, para evitar que Loki se viera amenazado o que actuara violentamente, aunque fuesen amigos, los cambios en la personalidad de él, era algo que podía ser un factor para nada predictivo. Sigyn se quedo a un metro y un poco más de distancia, sus ojos no paraban de observarle de una manera un poco indiscreta, se notaba que trataba de determinar si aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella en realidad se trataba de Loki, la misma persona que lloro hace un tiempo desconsoladamente cuando le considero que estaba muerto.

- Yo… - un nudo se formó en la garganta de Sygin quien respiraba lenta y profundamente para articular las palabras. – No sabes todo lo que ha pasado Loki. Creímos que estabas muerto, no te imaginas cuantas veces te lloramos por la amarga sombra de tu muerte. – eran palabras amargas y dolorosas que salían del corazón de la joven. Pero Loki se limitaba a observarle de una manera fría y severa, el dios del engaño sentía muy en el fondo que aquello no eran más que mentiras bien estudiadas. Un discurso escrito por Frigga para reivindicarse junto con su esposo. Eran mentiras, Sigyn, lamentablemente se convirtió en una buena mentirosa.

- Déjame quitarte eso. – Sigyn señalo las esposas y luego se devolvió a la mesa donde estaba la bandeja con varias cosas. Entre ellas una llave, no era una cosa de otro mundo, pero esta permitía abrir esa clase de aparatos midgarianos sin mayor problema. Pero cuando la joven volvió para tomar las manos de Loki, este las alejó de una forma grosera. – Ahora vas a venir a reprocharme a mi… - un tono de enojo se sentía en la voz de la pelirroja. – Loki, entiende de una vez que nadie de tu familia quiere hacerte daño. No sé qué es lo que sucede con tu padre o con Thor. Pero no somos tus enemigos, sabes muy bien que yo no lo soy. –

Más por obligación, y porque estaba cansado de aquella mordaza y las esposas, Loki acerco sus manos hacia Sigyn quien las tomó con delicadeza. Para los dos, aquel contacto vino acompañado de una sensación placentera, las manos suaves de Sigyn tratando con cuidado las muñecas de Loki y liberándole de aquel penoso estado en el cual se encontraban. Loki inmediatamente examinó sus muñecas, estaban lastimadas y rojizas, en una parte por el forcejeo con estas su piel estaba levantada y un poco de sangre seca aparecía en las heridas. Extendía sus dedos y giraba sus manos para recuperar el movimiento, estaban atrofiadas por tanto tiempo atado. Observó a Sigyn quien mantenía aquella expresión de serenidad, en cualquier momento el podría ahora con sus manos libres ahorcarla, tomarla como una prisionera, hacer algo para salir de aquel lugar. Pero ella sabía demasiado bien que Loki no haría eso con ella. Además no era su estilo, podía hacer mejores cosas que parecer un simple aficionado, la maquiavélica mente de Loki tenía mejores planes en mente.

Sigyn nuevamente y sin la autorización de Loki, limpio con cuidado las muñecas del dios del engaño. Como si se tratara de un objeto sumamente delicado que se podía romper con algún movimiento en falso, las manos de Sigyn le trataban con absoluta delicadeza y suavidad, quitando los rastros de sangre y desinfectando la herida, para luego envolver ambas muñecas en unas vendas. Mientras hacía todo eso, Sigyn evitaba ver directamente a los ojos a Loki, y prefería sonreír ligeramente pero un poco de tristeza se podía vislumbrar en el brillo de sus ojos, a pesar de estar disfrutando aquel momento curando las heridas de Loki; algo le acongojaba y el dios del engaño no sabía que era.

Al terminar, por fin los dos se vieron directamente, los ojos verdes de él, parecidos a unas esmeralda se perdían en los azules de ella, vidriosos porque intentaba contener las lagrimas. Loki conocía muy bien a Sigyn, ella era una mujer fuerte y no le gustaba llorar frente a los demás, mucho menos frente a él. Eran pocas las veces en que ella se derrumbaba y se desahogaba. ¿Qué le ocurría? Pero por otro lado aquello quizá podría ser una estrategia para ablandar su corazón y nublar su juicio, Loki no quería ver obstáculos en sus objetivos y empezaba a considerar a la joven uno. Aunque una parte en el fondo de Loki le decía _"Ella nunca sería capaz de traicionarte"_. El hecho de la simple duda, hizo que Loki desviara la mirada hacia la ventana y el cielo estrellado. Sigyn por su parte bajo la suya y recordó que aun faltaba retirar aquella mordaza.

- ¿Puedes sentarte en la silla? Voy a quitarte esa cosa que tienes en la boca – exclamó Sigyn.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Loki no era el único que recibía visitas inesperadas aquella noche. El dios del trueno estaba cansado por todo lo ocurrido, además de que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quizá por el viaje a través del espacio, o por su hermano. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento, por lo que no fue a buscar a sus amigos para hablar de lo ocurrido, no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie y mucho menos de lo que pasó con Loki. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en medio de las blancas sabanas y las enormes almohadas, observando el techo como siempre lo hacía cuando el sueño era esquivo y el insomnio se convertía en el protagonista de la noche.

Aunque deseaba descansar, la mente del dios del trueno no se lo permitiría, estaba recordando lo que ocurrió en la tierra. La batalla contra Loki, los humanos que salvo, las personas que murieron, la destrucción que lograron los Chitauri. Aunque ganaron aquella batalla, las pérdidas eran demasiadas, si la tierra se tuviese que enfrentar a muchos más peligros, muchas serian las vidas inocentes que tendrían que pagar por la ambición de unos pocos. Thor era como aquellos líderes que detestaba tener bajas en su bando, se sentía culpable por la pérdida de un hombre sin importar su procedencia o su importancia: todos eran importantes.

Y otra cosa, que causaba mucho pesar en su corazón, era saber que el Agente Coulson murió en manos de su hermano. Aunque en un principio no se conocieron de la mejor forma, Coulson era un buen tipo. Un hombre que murió luchando por lo que creía, aquel sentimiento de esperanza y fe ciega en causas que muchos consideraban perdidas u obsoletas. Coulson era el vivo ejemplo del porque los humanos en ciertos momentos llegaban a ser seres estupendos y especiales, muchos de ellos llegaban a creer en lo imposible y lograr alcanzarlo. Por eso le agradaba tanto el tipo, no era un dios, no era un experimento de laboratorio o un multimillonario con un gran cerebro. Era simplemente un buen hombre que nunca se cansó de creer en Thor y sus compañeros. Creer… era una palabra tan simple pero encerraba un gran peso, una gran responsabilidad. Thor suspiró profundamente, podía perdonarle muchas cosas a Loki, pero el asesinato de Coulson… era algo que difícilmente dejaría pasar, su hermano se pasó de la raya.

Volviendo a los pensamientos hacia los humanos, otro tema que le dolía, extrañaba y añoraba demasiado era Jane Foster. Aquella mortal que cautivó su corazón por la forma tan apasionada que esta tenia al ver las cosas, el universo y que le enseño a disfrutar del mundo mortal y aquellas pequeñeces que este encerraba. La extrañaba demasiado, pensaba que al volver a Midgard podría al menos verle por unas cuantas horas, saber como estaba, poder besarle, abrazarle y sentir el dulce aroma de su piel. Pero los planes de Loki no dieron espera, tan solo pudo ver una imagen de ella a través de una de las pantallas donde Coulson le decía que ella estaría bien y lejos de alguna retaliación de su hermano. La batalla para salvar la tierra, el final de esta y volver a casa. Todo fue _demasiado_ rápido, no tuvo tiempo para ella y eso le molestaba también y aun más el hecho de que ella en algún momento pensara que él se olvido de ella; cuando no era cierto, era la dueña de su corazón y de su mente desde el momento en que la dejó cuando regreso a Asgard a detener a Loki y sus ambiciosos planes.

Thor colocó su mano sobre su tabique, suspiro profundamente y trató de entregarse de una buena vez al sueño, el cual por fin empezaba a llegar después de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió. Pero lo que en realidad no sabía el dios del trueno, era que alguien le estaba ayudando a dormir, o mejor lo quería ver dormido, sin la conciencia plena de sus acciones. Pasaron algunos minutos, se sentía adormecido y aun más cansado.

- Jane… como te extraño. – susurraba Thor casi dormido.

- Yo también lo hago mi amado Thor. – escuchaba que una voz le respondía en medio de su sueño.

- Te necesito conmigo. –

- Estoy aquí a tu lado… - la figura de una mujer se movía lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche, llegando hasta la cama del dios del trueno y metiéndose meticulosamente entre las sábanas. No se trataba de una ilusión o algún truco mágico, era de verdad una persona. Cuando un leve haz de luz ilumino la habitación, se podía vislumbrar a una rubia y bien proporcionada mujer que ahora estaba abrazada a Thor y le susurraba palabras dulces al odio, mientras que el dios del trueno, víctima de su hechizo se dejaba embelesar por la ilusión de tener en sus brazos a la verdadera Jane Foster.

- Te amo Jane… - Thor sintió los labios de su amada mortal demasiado cerca, aunque en realidad era una mujer muy distinta la que estaba ahora en su lecho. La desconocida acerco su rostro al hombre, para terminar en un apasionado beso, el cual en el engaño calmaba las ansias de Thor por su amada y por el otro le otorgaba una magnifica recompensa a la usurpadora.

- Y yo a ti mi amado Thor. – el hechizo era tan efectivo que la voz de la mujer allí presente se parecía a la de la mortal, los besos con Thor seguían siendo más profundos, más largos y estaban cargados de desesperación y anhelo. La mujer aprovechando que el príncipe heredero de Asgard ansiaba más que besos y caricias, dejó que el dios del trueno le besara con el deseo reprimido de tanto tiempo sin ver a su querida Jane.

Quizá aquella ilusión hubiese funcionado con alguien poseedor de una voluntad más débil, pero algo perturbó a Thor en medio de aquel placentero sueño. El recuerdo de Jane y el poco contacto que tuvieron en el tiempo en que este permaneció en Midgard era tan profundo, que Thor recordaba como si fuese ayer los besos y la piel de su amada humana. Algo no estaba bien, un pequeño detalle estaba fuera de lugar y eso alerto el subconsciente de Thor, el cual lanzo una voz de alerta y le hizo detener el acelerado ritmo que llevaba hasta el momento en su sueño de añoranza por el amor ausente.

El dios del trueno abrió los ojos, y notó que no se encontraba solo, una hermosa mujer estaba a su lado y si que la conocía. - ¿Amora? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – con un poco de brusquedad Thor se la quitó de encima y la dejó a un lado. Levantándose de la cama, se sentía enojado, esa clase de cosas no le gustaban para nada, que jugaran con él, ni mucho menos con el recuerdo de alguien tan preciado como Jane.

- Dándote la bienvenida querido… -

- Lárgate de inmediato. Deja de hacer esa clase de cosas conmigo. – le ordenó Thor enojado.

- Que descortés eres, después de tanto tiempo ausente… - Amora, al igual que Balder, junto con otros enviados de Asgard, permanecieron por fuera del reino mientras realizaban misiones diplomáticas a unos cuantos reinos de los nueve que componían Yggdrasil, mas la destrucción de Bifrost, su regreso se pospuso aun más.

- Amora, vete de aquí de inmediato. –

- Bueno. – la mujer se levantó de la cama y se acerco a Thor para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Esa mortal… _es interesante…_ - exclamó antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nuevamente no se rehusó, ni realizó alguna acción para hacer que Sigyn se fuera, su compañía era buena para él, le había extrañado aunque se olvido de ella durante el tiempo en que estuvo planeando su venganza hacia a Thor y la fallida conquista de Midgard. Se sentó en aquella silla y observó a la mujer, quien con delicadeza pasó sus manos tras su cuello, estuvo unos instantes forcejeando para soltar aquella mordaza hasta que por fin logró hacerlo.

La tensión en su rostro desapareció, aunque sentía toda su mandíbula demasiado tensa y adolorida, además de que le dolía la boca y sus dientes por estar tanto tiempo apretándoles. También sus labios estaban con algunas heridas y cortaduras, como si le hubiesen cosido la boca, aquella mordaza lo que realmente hacia era evitar que el dios del engaño pronunciara o intentara medio exclamar alguna palabra; los mortales terminaron odiando su voz o mejor lo que decía. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar su mano derecha sobre su rostro y mover ligeramente la mandíbula. Por el contacto sobre su piel, la mordaza dejo toda la parte baja de su cara marcada, con varias heridas que estaban cicatrizando. Mordía con un poco de dolor pero todo estaba por encima bien, sabía que por su herencia de gigante de hielo se recuperaría demasiado rápido de las heridas, por lo que los cuidados médicos de Sigyn eran inútiles, al otro día estaría bien y en un par de días mas no quedarían marcas de las esposas ni de la mordaza. Pero nuevamente sintió que alguien acercaba un paño a su rostro intentando limpiarlo, era ella… tan terca como siempre.

- Déjame limpiarte esa sangre. – parecía una madre preocupada por uno de sus hijos, tanto tiempo con Frigga le estaba haciendo mal, eso pensaba Loki. – Que aparato tan molesto. Mira cómo te ha dejado, y lo peor de todo es que Thor lo ha permitido – Sigyn paso su mano sobre el rostro de Loki acariciándole suavemente.

Loki detuvo la mano de Sigyn y le clavo una mirada asesina. – No me hables de él. Y ahora que has terminado vete. –

- No me voy a ir hasta cuando comas, en la bandeja tienes algo para cenar. – armándose de valor, Sigyn se mantuvo firme.

-_ Deberías_ dejar de tratarme como a un niño. Ahora soy un enemigo de Asgard, tú no deberías estar aquí. – Loki se levantó de su silla, en su semblante se notaba el odio y la ira. Sigyn caminó hacia atrás intimidada por la reacción del príncipe, aun así la joven apretaba los puños y trataba de mantenerse decidida.

- Deja de decir esa clase de tonterías Loki. Sabes muy bien que Odín y Frigga te aman sin medida. Y a pesar de todo lo sucedido con Thor, el aun cree en ti. – Sigyn dejó de caminar hacia atrás pero esta vez Loki tomó su cuello y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza - Sabes… que yo… nunca seré capaz de…. Traicionarte. –

El dios del engaño se sentía llevado por el impulso del odio y ahora su víctima era aquella joven con quien compartió gran parte de su niñez, de su vida y fue capaz de confiarle todas las cosas que sentía pero que no era capaz de expresar a personas como su padre o su madre, inclusive su hermano quien le consideraba su mejor amigo y persona de confianza. –Loki…. – suplico Sigyn a la falta del aire y la sensación de ahogo, pero más que nada ahora el miedo le invadía. – Loki…- nuevamente su voz se ahogaba y el hombre de cabellos negros no dejaba su fuerte agarre. – Lo… ki…- a la tercera vez, el dios del engaño soltó a Sigyn quien cayó al piso jadeante, tocando su cuello y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

- Vete… - Loki le dio la espalda y regresó a la ventana. Sigyn no respondía, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el jadeo y la respiración agitada de la joven. – Vete de una buena vez… - la amargura se apoderaba de la voz de Loki.

- No quiero… - respondió Sigyn quien estaba recuperándose ya. - ¿Qué te han hecho? Loki tú no eres así… tu… -

- ¡Que te calles de una buena vez! – Loki se volteo a verle de nuevo, el brillo de ira y maldad de sus ojos verdes se cruzaba con la mirada decidida y brillante de Sigyn, quien temblaba por la sensación de miedo, pero a pesar de todo lo que ocurría seguía en su terquedad. - ¿Quieres saber que me han hecho? Nada… tan solo me muestro tal y como soy. El mounstro que Odín rapto un día de los gigantes de hielo. Soy la decepción, soy el traidor… soy el verdugo de Asgard… soy todo lo que siempre debí ser. No un remedo de príncipe al que todos odiaban, el débil hijo menor de Odín…. – nuevamente el corazón de Loki recordaba que era, y se rompía mas de lo que estaba. – Me he convertido en lo que todos esperaban… en el ser que ellos querían odiar…-

Sigyn se mantuvo en silencio digiriendo todas las palabras que Loki decía, no _quería creer _que el corazón de su amigo por fin se hubiese resignado a los insultos y el odio que sentía a su alrededor por tanto tiempo. – Eso no es cierto. Nunca serás esa clase de persona… yo se que tú no eres así. Y te lo recordaré las veces que sea necesario… - Sigyn se levanto, suspiro profundamente y retuvo su llanto, abrió la puerta de la prisión y salió corriendo del lugar. No quería creer en todo lo que recién ocurrió… no quería ver Loki en esa forma… derrotado ante los demás… no lo deseaba.

Loki, con ira, lanzó la bandeja y todo lo que esta contenía contra la pared, tratando de descargar su ira. Esta vez no había una fuente, ni piedrecitas para poder desahogarse, no estaba su amiga para escucharle. Esta vez se encontraba totalmente solo, porque él deseaba que fuera así, por fin había aceptado su realidad, se entregó a lo que todos esperaban de él. Estaba derrotado, aquellos deseos de demostrar que en verdad era una persona valiosa e importante para Asgard se esfumaron y se perdieron en lo más profundo del espacio. Esa luz de esperanza que habito en su corazón se apago y fue envuelta por la oscuridad… no había vuelta a atrás y no tenia los medios para hacerlo si lo deseara. Por fin Loki se entregaba a lo que él consideraba su verdadera esencia y estaba matando todo ese yo débil y bueno que quería hacer las cosas bien… Desde aquellos momentos Loki empezaba a morir… de una forma lenta y dolorosa…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Por fin el capitulo 2 xD! Uff si que me ha costado o no se, pero me he demorado escribiéndolo y he editaro y re- escrito varias partes.**

**Esta vez no me aguante las ganas de poner a Sigyn. Bueno, yo me la imagino como una chica que trata de mostrarse fuerte, que quiere apoyar y ayudar a Loki, y lo quiere demasiado. Ademas tienen un entorno familiar similar, aunque en este capitulo no se vio (lo relatara en los flashbacks de los próximos capítulos) Sigyn y Loki tienen una relación muy estrecha porque se han dado apoyo a lo largo de los años ellos solos, al enfrentar el rechazo hacia ellos. Por lo que he leído Sigyn es hija de Freya y tiene tres hermanas y un hermano ( si mi memoria no me falla) pero eso lo veremos después. Yo creo que para que la relación entre ese par sea tan estrecha y duradera, implica que tengan una relación previa muy fuerte, donde Sigyn ya sepa que ama a Loki y este ultimo quiera ignorarlo (como todas las cosas buenas que tiene alrededor)**

**Y por otro lado esta Thor y amora, aunque se ha dicho que solo aparecerá un villano (que es Mads Mikkelsen) quiero meter a Amora a fastidiar la relación Thor/Jane. Ademas de ser una buena aliada para Loki y el papel de Mads en este fic será el de Surtur (y tranquilos no demorara en aparecer).**

**Ah también mi pequeño homenaje al Agente Coulson… me encanta y se que no esta muerto T_T**

**Así que seguiremos con los flashbacks y ahondaremos en la relación de Loki y Sigyn desde el principio, que tengo muchas ideas en mente para esos dos… y ya ando aclarando aun mas la trama con algo que encontré por ahí… pero mejor me callo :X que no quiero revelar nada… eso sí todo nos llevará de camino a The avengers 2 xD**

Y un especial… especialisisisisisismo agredecimiento a mi amiga Valdemar… gracias por el apoyo *O*! Y tu escribes mas bonito que yo de eso no hay mayor duda /reverenciar. Y espero que te guste este cap _ mis divagaciones mentales al final sirvieron para algo.

**Ah casi se me olvido, dos cosas:**

**Primero, la imagen que tengo de Sigyn, es de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, no se que su rostro encierre juventud, que sea una buena persona pero también que sea fuerte y valiente… he estado buscando imágenes de actrices y hay dos que me han gustado para ser la imagen de mi Sigyn, una es Alexandra Breckenridge y la otra es Deborah Ann Woll**

**Segundo, la música me inspira xDDD y recomiendo buscar en you tube "God Is an Astronaut" además de la selección de Songs of the Day de Tom, unas me han servido para escribir ciertas partes del Fic.**

**Y nos leemos en el próximo cap =3  
(Si algo salió raro en este pido disculpas u.u)**


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de permanecer unos minutos en total silencio en aquella torre con la única compañía de la soledad Odín regresaba a sus recamaras a descansar, fue un largo día, la llegada de Thor y Loki no era un asunto que se debía llevar a la ligera, el hecho de que las palabras fuesen las grandes ausentes no quitaba la importancia de que se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, decepción y por encima de todo el latente odio de Loki ante su padre adoptivo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía débil, aunque todos vieran al padre de todos con gran fuerza y relativamente bien, por dentro se sentía golpeado, como si hubiese batallado a un terrible enemigo que dejaba su alma tan herida la cual se caía a pedazos. No solo le falló a Loki, le falló a Thor, a sí mismo y a toda Asgard.

La enorme habitación era muchísimo más grande y más majestuosa que lo que algún gobernante de la tierra pudiese poseer. Revestida en oro y una especie de piedra parecida al mármol, con una serie de lámparas impulsadas con una fusión de tecnología y energía. Todo era realmente majestuoso cuando se trataba de la habitación de los gobernantes de Asgard. Una enorme ventanal mostraba un hermoso paisaje donde se veía todo el complejo de edificios dorados y el cielo nocturno que era la más hermosa de todas las pinturas jamás pintadas. Y ubicada en aquella misma ventana se encontraba la reina, con unas grandes ojeras, cansada, triste y melancólica… pero no derrotada. Frigga se encontraba despierta y le esperaba cuando notó que Odín estaba allí, le volteo a ver, su mirada estaba llena de compasión y apoyo, siempre estaría al lado de Odín y nunca dejaría de ser uno de los pilares que le ayudaría a soportar (aunque fuese levemente) toda la carga que él llevaba sobre sus hombros.

- Te veo cansado. – exclamó ella casi en un susurro.

- A tí también. – respondió el rey mientras dejaba su yelmo sobre una de las mesas.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran? Thor y Loki…. –

Odin volteó la mirada y respiró profundamente. – Thor se siente culpable, lo sé. Y Loki… simplemente se ha dejado llevar por el odio. Tan solo espero que podamos hacer algo. –

Frigga se acerco a Odín y tomo sus manos para luego mirarle con total determinación. – Estoy segura que lograremos hacer algo. –

Odín sonrió con melancolía y observo a su esposa, a pesar del paso de las eras seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y valiente, una mujer que supo cautivar su corazón y ser aquella mano que le levantaba en los momentos más difíciles. Acaricio su rostro, ella le sonrió con ternura e hizo lo mismo. Para los dos reyes de Asgard, las palabras no eran necesarias cuando debían darse apoyo o reafirmar su apoyo incondicional.

Uno par de golpes provenían de la puerta, rompiendo la magia de aquel momento y devolviendo a la realidad a los reyes.

- Tan solo me molestarían si algo de extrema urgencia ocurría con Loki y dudo que haga algo ahora. – exclamó Odín levemente irritado e intrigado.

- No es Loki, es una de mis doncellas. –

- Ya veo. ¿Qué necesitas a estas horas de la noche esposa mía?

- Mande por una infusión de yerbas, no he podido conciliar el sueño. –

Mientras que Odín se quitaba su armadura y se preparaba para ir a dormir (o intentar hacerlo) Frigga se acercó a la puerta a recibir a la visita nocturna. La idea de la infusión de yerbas era una buena excusa para ocultar de quien se trataba en realidad la persona que tocó a la puerta, y el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí. Sigyn una joven y noble doncella que estaba muy apegada a Frigga esa noche tenía una misión, que solo ella podía hacer. Primero por su bajo perfil y segundo por su estrecha relación con Loki, la cual era desconocida para casi todos mas no para la reina.

- No tenemos demasiado tiempo. – Habló en voz baja Frigga. - ¿Cómo está Loki? –

- Mal, nunca le vi así… su majestad, lo veo derrotado. Siento que su corazón se rompe y se está dejando caer en un pozo sin fondo… nunca creí verlo así. – exclamaba amargamente Sigyn a la vez que le alcanzaba una charola de plata con la susodicha infusión a la reina. – Loki ha pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, ha soportado el odio y todo ese rechazo por parte de todos en Asgard. Pero el siempre se mostraba aun más fuerte y quería que todo eso no lo afectase. – Los ojos azules de Sigyn se humedecieron y un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. – Pero ahora… el quieres darle toda la razón de sus sospechas y su estúpido odio. Quiere convertirse en todo lo que ellos desearon… - la joven suspiró profundamente para no mostrarse aun más afectada de lo que estaba ante la reina.

- Ve a descansar, has obrado bien y lo necesitas Sigyn – le sonrió cálidamente Frigga. La joven asintió y se retiro de inmediato del lugar. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Frigga debía comerse sus emociones y mostrarse tranquila ante los demás. En aquel momento, ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desbordar en llanto, causado por la amargura al saber que pudo hacer más por su hijo, que pudo evitar tantas cosas pero que no hizo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad de la reina empezaba a crecer.

Frigga tomó un sorbo de aquella infusión, el cual sentía que era el más amargo de toda su vida. Odín ya estaba en la cama, ella creía que el dormía pero estaba equivocada. El padre de todo sabía que estaba pasando y eso aumentaba su pesar sobre la oscura mano del destino que se carnia sobre su familia. Unos minutos después Frigga se dirigió a dormir junto a su marido, aquella noche o por lo menos lo que quedaba de esta. Se la pasaron lamentándose sobre lo que pudo ser, lo que no se hizo y lo que es.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**7 Días para el juicio de Loki**_

No fue una buena noche para Thor, el dios del trueno aunque pudo cerrar sus parpados no pudo descansar. Todo lo que concernía a Loki hacia el ambiente más tenso y pesado, los sentimientos de culpabilidad del dios del trueno afloraban lo que causaba una gran carga y un latente dolor de cabeza en el asgardiano de rubios cabellos. Y para completar la visita inesperada de Amora, conocida también como La Encantadora para nada ayudaba al remolino de emociones que sentía Thor ahora. Sin olvidar el hecho de que el anhelo de Jane Foster daba un toque más a aquella situación.

No era temprano, era casi el mediodía y Thor se preparaba para ir a la sala de banquetes a llenar su estomago y prepararse para lo que serian los interrogatorios hacia Loki en la tarde. Después de la batalla contra los Chitauri ninguno de los vengadores o algún miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D. preguntó algo a Loki, o le interrogó o trató de sacar alguna información de él. En cambio, tan pronto como pudieron le colocaron aquella mordaza, lo encerraron en un lugar seguro y vigilado, hasta que Thor se marchara con su hermano para llevarlo a la justicia de Asgard. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que era un grave error subestimar a un enemigo derrotado y más cuando se trataba de alguien del calibre como Loki, hecho que en un futuro cercano nadie tendría en cuenta, pero al pasar más el tiempo si resonaría en las mentes de los vencedores de aquella batalla pero cuando lo hagan será demasiado tarde.

A medida que Thor caminaba por los pasillos, los guardias y servidumbre lo saludaban y aplaudía su victoria en el reino de Midgard. El dios del trueno les respondía con una sonrisa pero se sentía mal por aquellos halagos, había vencido pero perdió a su hermano en el proceso. Al llegar al gran salón de banquetes, con varias largas banderas colgando de sus paredes y una enorme mesa de madera en el centro llena de una gran variedad de deliciosos alimentos y bebida, Thor vislumbro a un grupo de Asgardianos que causaron que sus tristezas, al menos por esos momentos se desvanecieran.

El fornido Volstagg le daba a Thor una fuerte palmada en su espalda que casi le saca el aire para echarse a reír. – Miren quien ha regresado y aparece con esa cara tan larga ¡Estoy seguro que la comida de Midgard es demasiado fea y por eso esta así! –

- Eso solo ocurre en el mundo de Volstagg, donde todas las cosas pasan por la voluntad de la comida. – añadió Hogun quien sonreía levemente viendo a Thor tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Vamos Thor. Creo que alguien anda enclenque últimamente. Volstagg no golpea tan fuerte. – continuo Fandral en tono de broma.

- Tan solo me cogió desprevenido. – Thor soltó una carcajada y observó a sus amigos por unos instantes en silencio. – La próxima vez los llevaré a Midgard, no se imaginan los héroes que hay en ese lugar. –

- Cuando hayas realizado todas tus labores en Asgard, será un buen momento para visitar Midgard. – Lady Sif interrumpió a Thor en aquel momento, quien alcanzo a mostrarse nuevamente triste. – Como recibir al noble Balder como se debe. – Finalizó la guerrera para sonreírle a Thor y que esta quitara aquella ligera expresión de pesar.

Los ojos de Thor se abrieron de par en par, y se lanzó a abrazar a Balder. Un guerrero de ojos azules y cabellos castaños, uno de los más queridos y poderosos guerreros de Asgard, considerado el segundo más fuerte después de Thor. La relación entre Balder y Thor era tan cercana desde que eran pequeños, realizando hazañas, peleando y entrenando juntos que se llegaron a considerar hermanos del alma. Definitivamente el arribo de Balder alegraba a Thor, le daba más tranquilidad y la oportunidad de recibir consejo de uno de sus mejores amigos para enfrentar la situación que ahora enfrentaba con Loki.

- ¡Jo! Veo que alguien aquí me extraño demasiado. – sonreía el guerrero. – También te he extrañado Thor y lamento no haber estado a tu lado en los tiempos más difíciles y oscuros. –

Thor volteo su mirada. – Sé que las cosas volverán a ser como antes, me encargaré de que así sea mi gran amigo. –

- Bueno caballeros. – Interrumpió Volstagg – pero hay un delicioso banquete en frente de nosotros y es malo para un dios del trueno en crecimiento no tener un buen desayuno.

Todos rieron para dirigirse a la mesa. Volstagg al igual que los demás no querían que el tema de Loki fuese mencionado por un buen rato en aquel día. Comprendían que Thor se sentía fatal por el comportamiento de su hermano y no era nada bueno hacer referencias hacia la verdad que ahora inundaba Asgard: Loki era un enemigo y no dudaría en alzar su puño contra Odín e inclusive el mismo Thor. Toda la conversación durante aquellos momentos se centró en Balder y sus aventuras por los nueve mundos.

Antes de que la traición de Loki ocurriera, Odín le encomendó una misión a Balder. En los nueve mundos siempre han existido grandes peligros para Asgard, los gigantes de hielo son uno de ellos, pero siempre hay reinos de alguna u otra forma ha querido ver a Odín y Asgard caer. El padre de todos viendo aquella situación ha puesto en marcha un viejo decir que se ha escuchado muchas veces en las guerras "Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca". El reino de Nornheim ha sido independiente a lo largo de las eras rechazando los mandatos de Odín, su regente, la reina Karnilla ha sido una mujer enigmática, quien se mueve en las sombras y cuyas intensiones nunca son concretas respecto a Asgard. Es por eso que Odín decidió mandar una especie de grupo para que hablara con ella e intentara descubrir sus intensiones y si llegado al caso, conseguir una alianza.

Balder, acompañado de unos cuantos Asgardianos mas, marchó un mes antes de la rebelión de Loki. Como uno de los guerreros más valientes y respetados de Asgard le daría un mensaje directo a la reina Karnilla: que sus intensiones eran serias y no jugaba con ella. El padre de todos era astuto y sabía como jugar sus fichas, pero lo que este no esperaba es que aquella ficha fuese más valiosa de lo que parecía.

Balder contó a sus amigos, avergonzado, que la reina Karnilla desarrolló un interés que va más allá de una simple relación diplomática o un pacto de paz. Esta terminó profundamente enamorada del guerrero de Asgard. Pero lo malo de que eso ocurriese, es que Karnilla no es cualquier persona y tenía ciertos problemas de personalidad que no le agradaban demasiado al guerrero, lo que convertían a aquel simple enamoramiento en una demente obsesión.

- No es que quiera ser grosero ni irrespetuoso. – Comentaba Balder – pero creo que Karnilla tiene ciertos problemas psicológicos. Es muy bonita y puede que me podría gustar pero…-

- Esta loca. – completó Volstagg. Los demás trataron de contener la risa, para que el pobre de Balder no se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

- Bueno, eso no era lo que quería decir exactamente… -

- ¿Chiflada? ¿Demente? ¿Le falta una tuerca? – siguió Fandral

- Que significa ¿Qué le falte una tuerca? – preguntó Sif esta vez. - ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? –

- Ah de los humanos. Cuando estuvimos en Midgard escuché a uno de ellos decir eso cuando… bueh no importa. Significa estar loco. –

- ¡Ay! Pobre de mí querido Balder. – Thor le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Eso es lo malo de ser un chico tan popular. –

- Y su obsesión no termina allí. Casi hace encerrar a Amora, pensando que ella tenía algo conmigo. – comentó Balder con una pequeña risa.

- Amora… - susurró Thor

-¿Dije algo malo? -

- No nada, mejor sígueme contando… - El nombre de Amora le recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, causando que el estomago de Thor se revolviera por el enojo que esta le hizo sentir cuando se hizo pasar por Jane Foster.

Si Thor fuese más cuidadoso con todo lo que ocurría y si no hubiese tratado de quitarse el recuerdo la noche anterior de Amora, le hubiese servido para plantearse la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo Amora podía conocer a Jane si en ese tiempo ella estaba el Nornheim y no tenía idea de lo que ocurría en Asgard?

A veces es una lástima ser un dios tan ingenuo y no poner atención en las cosas… pensar no era el ejercicio predilecto de Thor… era el de Loki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- ¡Mírate como estas! ¿Dónde te metiste para terminar así? – una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestida con finas y elegantes ropas regañaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos, la cual estaba completamente, empapada, embarrada y hecha un desastre.

La niña simplemente escuchaba todo el discurso en silencio, ya eran tantas las veces que su madre le trataba así que era la cosa más natural del mundo, casi hasta tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, pero debía disimularla para no hacer irritar a su madre más de lo que estaba.

- Deberías ser como tus hermanas, siempre pulcras y siempre en su lugar, saben comportarse como unas jovencitas y tu Sigyn pareces un puerco. –

Más regaños y más regaños, comparaciones y lecciones de lo que debía ser mas no era. Luego de terminar el largo discurso la chica fue conducida por las sirvientas a una habitación, donde le bañaron, cambiaron y arreglaron para la cena. Esta noche serian las invitadas especiales de los regentes de Asgard y debían dar la talla para tal acontecimiento. Su madre era conocida como la asgardiana mas hermosa, todos los hombres deseaban tenerle, sin importar su origen o condición social, Freya los dejaba a todos enamorados (no por nada se le otorgaba en ciertas ocasiones el titulo de diosa del amor y la fertilidad) pero lo más importante, es que Freya sabia como impresionar a los miembros de la corte y como dignas hijas de ella, Sigyn y sus hermanas debían imitar a su madre. A pesar de que ella aun fuese una niña.

Por otra parte en otro lugar del castillo donde Odín residía otro chico también causaba impresión por su lamentable presentación. Loki, segundo hijo de Odín también tenía sus ropas mojadas y llenas de lodo. Para Frigga no es que fuese demasiado problema pero era extraño ver a Loki en tales condiciones, cuando era normal que este siempre tratara de verse bien ni mucho menos enfrascarse demasiado en los juegos de su hermano Thor. Y lo que causo aun más sorpresa es que Loki no estuvo jugando con Thor ¿Entonces en que andaba?

- Espero que no te metas en problemas. – Frigga sonreía a su hijo cálidamente arreglando sus cabellos.

- Esa línea es para Thor madre. – respondió Loki.

- Bueno, entonces espero que te hayas divertido esta tarde. –

- Algo… ¿Puedo ir a bañarme? Casi es hora de la cena. –

- Cierto. Ve, esta noche tenemos invitados. –

Para Loki los invitados, la cena, toda esa clase de asuntos sociales, los que lo saludaban, los que lo miraban mal, absolutamente toda esa clase de cosas le daban lo mismo. Su cara de aburrimiento era habitual, el único que la pasaba bien en aquellas cosas era Thor, le encantaba ser el payaso o llamar la atención, los demás se reían con el (y de él) y aplaudían las cosas que hacía. Pero Loki simplemente lo detestaba, quizá por aquella sensación que siempre sentía en su espalda de sentirse fuera de sitio y aquellas miradas como si viesen a un bicho raro. Ubicado a la entrada del salón de banquetes, junto a sus padres y hermano, recibían a los miembros de la corte y por último a aquellos invitados a los que se refería su madre cuando terminaba la tarde. Una mujer y unas cuantas jovencitas, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando la última de las hijas apareció, allí si fue donde las cosas se volvieron interesantes.

Loki abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, pero luego oculto aquella impresión rápidamente, una de las niñas no se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que Sigyn, la chica que conoció aquella tarde en la fuente. Y él creía que era una simple criada, _Loki ¿Desde cuándo una criada viste bien? _Si que era tonto, debió notarlo desde que la conoció, igual no se debería culpar por ver a todos inferiores. Todas pasaban saludando a cada uno de los miembros de la familia real y cuando Sigyn tuvo que mostrar sus respetos a Loki, este sonreía burlonamente.

- Buenas noches su majestad. –

- Buenas noches. Y yo que te consideraba una criada. –

Sigyn sonrió y guardo la calma para susurrar. – Y yo que aun le considero un gran tonto. –

La chica se alejó de Loki dejándolo levemente enojado, al parecer el segundo hijo de Odín encontró una rival para fastidiar y ella lo mismo. Lo bueno es que tendrían mucho tiempo para desarrollar aquella pequeña guerra de palabras y astucia que se declaró entre los dos y muchísimo más con la noticia que recibirían.

Uno de los pocos defectos que tenia Freya era que no tenia aquel don maternal que debía poseer toda mujer, aunque amaba a sus hijas la crianza era algo que simplemente no le agradaba y lo consideraba más bien un deber que no tenía que cumplir. Frigga lo entendía y aunque por muchos fuese llamado ser cómplice de los caprichos de una mujer. Lo mejor para estas chicas era crecer un mejor ambiente del que su madre les podía ofrecer. Sigyn era la más pequeña de todas, sus hermanas tenían edades mucho más cercanas a la madurez y podían encargarse de sí mismas, pero ella no. Siendo aquella una de las razones por las que Frigga decidió educar a Sigyn, aprendería todo de ella y se convertiría en una gran mujer a su lado.

La noticia cayó muy bien en todos los presentes, bueno casi todos. Loki miraba con un poco de malicia a la niña y esta no quitaba sus ojos de encima de este. Estarían bajo el mismo techo durante mucho tiempo y eso implicaría tratar de llevarse bien…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hace cuatro días Jane Foster estaba observando perpleja en la televisión lo que ocurría en Manhattan, ninguno de sus compañeros de S.H.I.E.L.D. ni algún norteamericano o habitante de la tierra podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Un ejercito de extraterrestres descendían por un portal en el cielo, mientras que un grupo de "superhéroes" luchaba contra estos tratando de detenerlos. Podría ser una película, una serie de televisión, una buena historia para un tira cómica, pero estaba ocurriendo, era tan real como todos los presentes en la habitación mirando la televisión._

_- ¡Mira ese es Thor! – exclamó Darcy, quien estaba menos en shock y se sentía como una niña animando al dios del trueno aunque fuese por una pantalla de plasma. _

_- Si, es Thor… - susurró como si estuviese hipnotizada por las imágenes de la pantalla. Explosiones por aquí y por allá. Cosas disparando desde unos vehículos voladores, un tipo con un escudo y un traje azul, rojo y blanco que le recordaba a un héroe de las historietas que leía cuando niña. El excéntrico Tony Stark escapando de una cosa voladora gigante, Hulk golpeando cuanta cosa enemiga viese. Y Torr lanzando rayos y golpeando con su martillo aun más decidido que aquella batalla cuando se enfrento a ese robot conocido como El Destructor.  
O había dos opciones, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco o ella tenía una de las pesadillas más reales de toda su vida. Pero si ella había conocido a un dios del trueno venido de otro mundo en otras coordenadas del espacio ¿Por qué no creer que lo que sus ojos presenciaban era el comiendo de algo grande? _

_Porque si… era tan solo el comienzo._

- ¿Jane? Tierra llamando a Jane ¿Me copia? –

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Darcy? –

- Mejor, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Has estado ida todo el día…-

- No es nada, tan solo estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió hace 4 días. –

- Bueno, supongo que nadie en el mundo puede dejar de pensar en eso. –

Jane Foster y su amiga se encontraban en las instalaciones médicas de S.H.I.E.L.D. en New York, después de lograr que fuesen movilizadas hacia aquel lugar en búsqueda de su amigo el doctor Erik Selving. Jane y Darcy hablaron con él la noche anterior y se enteraron de todo lo sucedido y de la participación de este en el asunto del Tesseract. Todo lo que aconteció fue un duro golpe para todos, pero más para aquel hombre quien en el fondo se sentía culpable, él quería construir aquel aparato y descubrir los secretos de aquel cubo. Su ambición de conocimiento puso en peligro a toda la raza humana y aquello lo estaba atormentando. El arribo de sus amigas fue un alivio para aquellos pensamientos, lo mejor en aquellos momentos era que este se tomase un tiempo y descansara de todo lo ocurrido. Era una orden impuesta por el director Nick Fury, el mismo hombre que le mostro el cubo en primer lugar. _Mucho descanso y la compañía de bueno amigos_.

- Todo está listo. – exclamó Selving.

- ¿Saben que me recuerda todo esto de los médicos y el hospital? – pregunto Darcy.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Jane tan solo por seguir la conversación.

- Cuando vinimos por Thor. – Sonrió la chica.

- Darcy… - susurro Selving en un tono de reproche. La palabra Thor por el momento estaba vetada para el grupo, tan solo nombrarlo hacia que el rostro de Foster mantuviese aquella expresión de tristeza.

- Hace tres días que el volvió a Asgard. Y debo admitir que aquella fuente de energía con la que volvieron es asombrosa. Examine algunas imágenes tomadas ese día desde los telescopios. No son en nada comparadas con las que dejo el día en que volvió a salvar a su nación. Es un rastro de energía pura… las graficas de radiación eran sorprendentes. Y pensar que creíamos conocer todos los secretos del universo… que ignorantes aun somos, ignorantes y diminutos. Solo tenemos el conocimiento de una fracción. ¿No les parece impresionante? –

- Jane… yo no quise… -

- No te preocupes Darcy, no tienes de que disculparte. –

- Jane, un miembro de los Vengadores. Una agente, la viuda negra, ella me ayudó y me contó que Thor estuvo preocupado por ti y pregunto dónde estabas. Y le contó de que forma S.H.I.E.L.D. te protegió por si su hermano quería hacerte algo. No te preocupes, el no te ha olvidado. – Selving colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jane Foster, quien solamente asintió y salió caminando de aquel lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Odín esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario para ir a ver a Loki, esa siempre ha sido y será su forma de actuar, aunque llegue a irritar en ciertas ocasiones a Thor, pero Frigga conocía bien a su esposo. El padre de todos esperaría a que este estuviese más calmado, que la ira de la derrota no impulsara sus palabras y el odio creciente dejara de hacerlo al menos por un poco. Y, por otra parte, el debía preparase para enfrentar la carga emocional de escuchar las hirientes palabras de su hijo; la ultima vez, en aquel momento en que Loki se enteró de que no era su hijo, el sueño de Odín se apodero de él, simplemente porque no estaba preparado. Siempre, los golpes en el alma son más poderosos que cualquier herida física. Una herida en el corazón de un hombre, siempre es más letal que el corte de cualquier espada.

Por todas esas razones, quien estaba esperando que la puerta de la celda se abriera no era el padre de todos, sino era Frigga, la esposa de este, madre de Thor y de Loki. La mujer que le crio y le dio el cariño que la madre biológica del dios del engaño le negó, quien le otorgo una familia y quien en algún momento de su pasado le hizo sentirse amado.

Loki no durmió en toda la noche, tenia mejores cosas que hacer y que pensar. Aunque no quería admitirlo también la visita de Sigyn le alteró, una multitud de recuerdos venían a su cabeza espantando el sueño y obligándole a torturarse con el pasado. Había pasado horas al lado de la ventana observando la llegada del amanecer, del azul cielo y la luz brillante del sol. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y no presto mayor atención a la persona que ahora entraba a su celda. No quería ni debía prestarles atención, el hecho de hacerlo ya mostraba una actitud de debilidad, de querer negociar o arrastrarse buscando perdón y no debía dar aquella actitud.

- Loki, hijo mío… - susurro Frigga.

-…-

- Loki, tenemos que hablar. Escúchame, todo esto está mal, pero sé que podemos arreglarlo. – la reina atravesó la habitación y se acerco a su hijo, a un poco más de un metro de distancia para observarle fijamente mientras este mantenía su mirada sobre la nada a través de aquella ventana.

- Recuerda lo que te dije, te amamos a pesar de todo. Tú eres nuestro hijo y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara. Mi amor por ti ha sido incondicional, nunca te he juzgado por tu origen, para Odín y para mi, tu y Thor son completamente iguales…-

Loki se mantenía en la misma actitud, hasta que Frigga tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo giro suavemente para que la mirase. Los verdes ojos del dios del engaño era el reflejo del alma de este, estaban fríos, distantes, reflejaban muerte y odio. Nunca antes Frigga vio que alguien le observase así, de un modo donde ella no podía interpretar lo que le sucedía pero tan solo le inspiraba un sentimiento: el temor. – Mírame y escúchame. No tienes porque actuar así, no tienes porque hacer esta clase de cosas por el hecho de que te sientes menos que Thor. Ni mucho menos te consideres una herramienta, tú no eres un objeto Loki, eres NUESTRO hijo. Tu padre ni mucho menos yo seriamos capaces de tratarte de esa forma. Al contrario te hemos dado todo y te hemos protegido para que siempre te sintieras igual a los demás. –

La mirada de Loki no cambiaba y Frigga se sentía aun mas atemorizada. ¿Desde cuándo permitió que su hijo se convirtiera en lo que estaba viendo? Conocía muy bien aquella clase de mirada, el día en que Laufey ingreso a la habitación donde Odín dormitaba. Lo vio en sus ojos, vio el odio y aquel deseo de destrucción que poseían los gigantes de hielo, pero aparte de eso Loki tenía algo más que le causaba real pánico. – Por favor Loki… no te conviertas en uno de ellos. – La reina tomó en sus manos las de Loki, estas estaban frías, la mujer las apretó con fuerza intentando calentarlas. Como si al hacerlo estuviese alejando aquella parte oscura que se apoderaba de su hijo. A pesar de sus palabras él aun no respondía.

- Loki… tú no eres un mounstro. – fue lo último que se escuchó de aquella conversación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era un día tranquilo de verano, la brisa soplaba haciendo mecer las copas de los árboles y refrescando a las personas que estuviesen bajo el calor de aquella época del año. Una tranquila jovencita que aparentaba unos 15 años se encontraba sentada cerca a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un libro grueso de tapas marrones. Sigyn se convirtió en una brillante pupila de la reina, era una jovencita educada, inteligente y astuta. Disfrutaba aprender de todas las cosas que su mentora le enseñaba pero lo que más disfrutaba era el acceso que tenia a la enorme biblioteca de Asgard, donde podía tomar los libros que desease y devorarlos en tranquilas tardes de descanso como estas. El tomo que leía se refería a los nueve mundos y la clase de personas que los habitaban, sus regentes y el tipo de leyes que estos poseían, además de su relación con Asgard.

La joven estaba tan inmersa en su lectura que no sintió que alguien ahora le hacía compañía y ese alguien, hizo que un fruto del árbol bajo el que se resguardaba del sol cayera sobre su cabeza. - ¡Ouch! ¡Loki! ¡Se que eres tú! – Sigyn dejó su libro a un lado para levantar la mirada y buscar a Loki en las ramas del árbol.

Loki, aprovechó aquel momento para tomar el libro de Sigyn y ojearlo. – Los nueve mundos… este libro lo leí hace un par de años, bueno es algo bueno para una principiante. –

- Dame mi libro y déjame en paz. ¿No tienes que ir a fastidiar a Thor o sus amigos? Ah espera… cierto que Thor prefiere a sus amigos que a ti… -

Loki le miro fijamente, un poco aburrido y como si eso no le afectara. – Y sigues siendo una principiante, eso no me hace sentir mal. –

- Claro que si, y es la cruda realidad. Si ellos no te quieren a su lado, nadie más lo querrá y yo menos. –

Loki volvió a ojear el libro, viendo que la pelirroja estaba justo en el capítulo de Jotunheim, observando las imágenes que mostraban a los temidos y odiados gigantes de hielo. Loki cerró el libro y se lo devolvió a la chica, para luego tirarse sobre el césped para ver las nubes. A su vez Sigyn abrió el libro para observar la misma página que Loki vio y luego tumbarse al lado de este.

- Tuve un sueño, donde estaba en Jotunheim rodeado de gigantes de hielo. – habló Loki con total calma.

- Mas bien una pesadilla, aunque hay lugares peores con los cuales soñar como Muspelheim o Niffleheim. ¿Y qué paso? –

Loki giro los ojos, a veces o mejor casi todas las veces la forma de ser de Sigyn le molestaba. – Pues, que me convertía en uno de ellos. –

- ¡Ja! Pobres gigantes de hielo… tu uno de ellos. ¿Qué habrán hecho para ser maldecidos así? –

- Se nota el odio por mí. –

- Odiar es una palabra que no puede ser tomada a la ligera señor Odinson. Además yo no le odio. –

- ¿Entonces? –

- Tan solo me parece un gran tonto pero nada más. ¿Y para que me cuenta sobre ese sueño? –

- Pues, las que son aun mas tontas son las que escuchan las tonterías que un tonto tiene para decir. –

Loki recibió un golpe en su brazo derecho. – Bueno, creo que estamos a mano. – exclamo Sigyn.

- Oye.-

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Te puedo confiar una cosa?-

- Sabes que sí. –

- Aparte de mis padres y Thor, eres la única persona que me cae ligeramente bien de todo este lugar. –

- ¿Debo sentirme halagada? –

- Supongo. Sigyn he escuchado a algunas personas murmurar… personas que siempre me miran con desconfianza. ¿Crees que algun día me convertiré en un mounstro como ellos dicen? –

- Claro que no. Te convertirás en lo que tú quieres que seas, mas no en lo que los demás quieran. -

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Deadpool: Bienvenidos a su rincón del autor auspiciado por Deadpool, el mercenario bocazas.**

**- ¿Cuántos nos pagan por esto?**

**- Creo que nada…**

**- A la próxima vez yo firmo el contrato… ¿Vale?**

**Yo: ¡Hola! Perdón la demora por la actualización del fic. He estado ocupada con la uni y con un concurso de diseño de camisetas donde Tom Hiddleston es juez pero no puedo entrar porque no soy una pinche gringa ¬¬**

**Deadpool: ¡Y todos aman a america!**

**- A mi me gusta mas Tinbugtu**

**Yo: Y bueno, como bonus y porque mi cabeza esta loca a la 20ava potencia he dedicido hacer comentarios de autor con invitado especial o sea con Deadpool (en realidad fue lo único que pude pagar)**

**Deadpool: pero sino he recibido ni un centavo!**

**Yo: Por eso, yo no pago nada n_n**

**Deadpool ¿Y tengo que presentar este drama de dioses nórdicos? Drama de Novela mexicana**

**- Uh novela mexicana me gustaba Paquita la de la cuadra**

**- Es del barrio**

**Yo: Bueno volviendo al fic… Este capitulo esta destinado a crear dudas y que el lector empieze a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que pasa. Aunque yo ya se que pasara, ¿En entretenido no xD?**

**Espero que les haya gustado como interprete la preocupación de Frigga… la presentación de Balder y el asunto de Jane y dos nuevos flashbacks… los llenare de flashbacks pero es necesario para lo que se viene xD**

**Deadpool: El hombre que no recuerda su pasado esta condenado**

**- A ver una maratón de los conciertos de Justin Beiber!**

**Yo: emmm no ._. Nuevamente quiero dar los agradecimientos a los lectores anónimos y a Valdemar Poe. Todo este trabajo esta dedicado a ti :D Gracias por los reviews por los animos y quiero que sepas que se te quiere mucho :D Sigue hechandole ganas a DF!**

**Deadpool: Y casate conmigo.**

**- somos un buen partido.**

**Yo: para el próximo cap, ténganse porque viene el turno de Thor para hablar con Loki ;D  
¡Y habrá yaoi! (mentira no me gusta la pareja Thor/Loki pero soy tolerante)**

**Deadpool: ¡Renuncio! No me besare con el Deadpool de otro universo.**

**- Prefiero besarme con Lady Deadpool**

**- Aunque esa relación de incesto es perturbadora.**

**Yo: Bueno a despedirse chicos.**

**Deadpool: Cambio y fuera.**

**- Fuera y cambio… pero si no somos polis**

**- Ni tenemos un walkman…**

**Yo: Es comunicador idiota…**


End file.
